A ponytail is a method of styling hair in which the hair is pulled away from the face and toward the back or sides of the head. The hair is then gathered and secured with an elastic tie, clip or similar fastener. In a basic ponytail the hair hangs freely from the gathering point and resembles the tail of a pony. Often wearers choose to elaborate further on the basic ponytail by braiding or twisting all or part of the ponytail and also by further wrapping, clipping, pinning or otherwise securing portions of the ponytail back onto or around the ponytail's base. A problem can exist however in each of these styles in that the elastic band or other fastener can loosen and slip down toward the base of the head or toward the end of the hair by means of gravity, windy conditions and normal movement by the wearer. Furthermore, the wearer often experiences scalp discomfort where the hair is gathered tightly into a ponytail from scalp sweating or pulling and chafing at the gather point. Additionally, a problem exists that in order for the hair to have a desirable appearance of volume and the intended ideal shape of ponytail or the styles extending from a basic ponytail, many wearers of ponytails and ponytail-based hairstyles find they must first curl, tease, or back-comb the hair prior to gathering it in an elastic band and they often must also use one or more additional hair product chemicals such as hairspray, gel, mousse, pomades and the like in order to keep the basic ponytail and ponytail-based styles from slipping, loosening, or becoming flattened throughout the period while worn.